


Hello Dean

by weareunderthesameskies (OliviaNMaestro)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Shaving, a little slice of kevin, cas gets a haircut, it's fluffy, non-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaNMaestro/pseuds/weareunderthesameskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets a shave. Dean helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Dean

"Hello Dean"

Dean buried his head in his hands.

He was sitting in a motel room trying to pull himself together. His head wasn't really cooperating.

He stood up from the bed and walked over to the mini fridge probably ripping it up a bit harder than he should've. Clearly there wasn't enough alcohol for the situation right now, but the two small bottles would do. He collected the tiny glasses and screwed the cap off. Barely having chugged down the second bottle he heard a small frustrated grunt and something being dropped from the bathroom.

Dean coughed slightly when some of the whiskey got down wrong and went to the bathroom door. He knocked on the door twice and went in.

"Cas, you okay buddy?"

Castiel collected the shaver from the floor and looked at Dean. He had a sheepish look on his face.

"I haven't really got any practice in using a shaver before, Dean."

Dean stood in the door and stared openly at Cas.

"Oh." and before he could stop himself: "Need some help?"

 

Cas' beard was really big. It was almost as thick as his hair.

The angel sat quietly on the bed as Dean crouched in front of him and turned the little device on.

The shaving machine hummed as it passed along the man's skin, clearing away the last pieces of purgatory. Dean had to run his fingers through it once or twice in a while to get the cut hair away. He cupped Cas' jaw and turned his face sideways to get to the sideburns. It took a few minutes before the whole beard was gone, but Dean was satisfied with the result.

"There we go, now I can see your face again," he said with a small chuckle and brushed away the last hairs. Cas gave a small smile in reply. They looked at each other quietly, not really wanting to talk about anything, afraid to break the reality of Cas being back safe and sound.

Dean shifted his eyes towards Cas' thick and fuzzy hair and ran a hand through it. Cas sat perfectly still, but kept his blue eyes on the man before him. Dean cleared his throat and pulled his hand out again.

"Erh… Want me to cut your hair?" Cas didn't reply, just kept looking. "Don't worry, I'm not totally horrible at it. Had load of practice on Sammy's hair. Of course, he won't let me n-"

"Of course," Cas said, smiling reassuring at him.

 

They had concluded that the best position was if Dean placed himself behind Cas, sitting with his knees against the other man's back. He ran his fingers through his hair, back and forth, trying to get an idea about where to cut.

"So, how do you want it? Short, trimmed...?"

"Any way you want it Dean."

"… Are you joking?"

Pause.

"What?"

"Nothin'."

Dean ran his fingers through the thick brown hair and collected a small patch he decided to start with. The scissors, from their first aid kit, were kinda small but would do the job.

The metallic snipping began.

Cas sat as still as ever, his hands neatly folded in his lap. Small patches of hair dropped around on the bed. Castiel reached out to one of them and examined it quietly.

Dean would move back and forth between standing in front of Cas and sitting behind him. After a few minutes more he brushed the angels hair with his hand and look at the work done by him.

"I think it looks great," he said with a smile.

"Me too," replied Cas and mirrored Dean's smile.

He hadn't even seen it himself yet.

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to nell because she asked for a beard-shaving fic, and well ... here it is.


End file.
